<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【DMC】Dull Player 灰白评分【VD】 by 95_BUG</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710816">【DMC】Dull Player 灰白评分【VD】</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG'>95_BUG</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, VD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:13:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,852</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/95_BUG/pseuds/95_BUG</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>但丁买下了那栋房子</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【DMC】Dull Player 灰白评分【VD】</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>《ECHO》g文公开～</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“为了祝贺你事务房子翻修完成，以及事务所开张，”蕾蒂摇晃着手中的啤酒瓶，“干杯！”<br/>“干杯！”<br/>清脆的玻璃瓶碰撞声之后，两个年轻人仰头将瓶子里剩余的酒一饮而尽。<br/>在那座魔塔消失后一年，但丁几乎被拆成废墟的事务所终于结束了修整，Devil May Cry的招牌挂了出去，一家猎杀恶魔的事务所也算是正式开始营业了。这期间欠下的债务让但丁充满了努力工作的动力。<br/>债主之一的蕾蒂放下空酒瓶，环视了一周但丁的事务所，最初她见到这栋房子时但丁还没租下它，而她也还是一个放学会跟朋友去逛街的学生。<br/>“所以你真的把它买下来了？”<br/>“多亏那些热情的‘客人’，恩佐说房主看了心脏病差点复发。”但丁郁闷地叹气，拿起了一块刚送到的披萨，“不过嘛，报纸上都说是地震的原因，房主不知道也不会信是恶魔搞的鬼，而且听说他惹了什么麻烦急着跑路，房子的价格便宜得像是送的。除去恩佐敲掉的中介费，确实像是送的。”<br/>蕾蒂眯起眼睛凑近但丁，用手指戳了戳他的腰：“既然如此，就把欠我的钱先还上吧？”<br/>“那是两回事。”但丁很干脆地拒绝了。<br/>女巫并不意外，本来她也没当真。要开起一家事务所，又要支撑武器的开销，如果这样但丁手头还有富余她才要真的奇怪。和居无定所，哪里有工作就去背着武器去哪里的蕾蒂不同，但丁在房子的问题上简直是固执，买下它的过程也不像他说的那么轻松，而且一定得是这座房子。在蕾蒂看来，这根本不是一桩划算的买卖，以他们的状况租一间房才是更合适的选择。<br/>“不过你的房子真是大的没必要。”蕾蒂说，她伸出手努力向上够，踮起脚尖天花板也还是遥不可及。房子里已经有了基础家具，除此之外，但丁还塞进来了一堆乱七八糟的东西：架子鼓，台球桌，点唱机。还有更夸张的，他单独划出一块区域做了个吧台，墙上挂着小号的Devil May Cry的招牌，好像开了一家叫这名字的小酒吧似的。但即使如此，整个房子还是显得空空荡荡，到底要放多少东西进来才够呢？蕾蒂毫无头绪。<br/>但丁又打开两瓶啤酒，递给蕾蒂一瓶，嬉笑的表情露出了他小小的虎牙：“怎么？想搬进来就直说，我可以免你三个月的房租哦。”<br/>“免了吧，我可不想给你打扫家。”<br/>恶魔猎人摆出一副可怜兮兮的模样，蕾蒂笑着在他胳膊上拧了一把，配上惨叫声倒是像那么回事了。<br/>“但是只有你一个人在……”<br/>如此空旷的房子，窗外的街也少有人往来，想到但丁一个人待在这里的情景，那灰冷的画面让蕾蒂感到压在胸口的沉闷。<br/>“至少，如果他在的话……”<br/>蕾蒂小声呢喃着，脑袋里蹦出了一个想法，那想法太过荒谬，她甚至为自己如此想而惊愕。但丁才不会错过这点小细节，他把冰凉的酒瓶贴到蕾蒂脸上，问道：“‘他’是谁啊？是哪个男人让你魂牵梦绕？”<br/>“别胡说了。”蕾蒂推开但丁，但看到他的脸，那想法愈发挥之不去。她欲言又止，似乎在这件事情上她也没有什么发言权。<br/>“可是假如，仅仅是假如……当时我不在场，不知道究竟发生了什么……”吞吞吐吐地，蕾蒂忍不住说出那个想法，她想自己不该这么做，但她更清楚这不过是帮但丁逃避而已。<br/>巫女昂起头来，她下定了决心，直直对着但丁：“如果当时你和维吉尔都放下了剑，他就会在这里了吧。”<br/>听到那个名字，但丁的笑容僵在了脸上，那一瞬间蕾蒂意识到他和他的房子是多么的相似。<br/>“……不，他不会在这的。”但丁说着，他低下头，干笑了两声，“谁会跟自己憎恨的人住在一起呢……”</p><p>但丁睁开眼，所见的天空已经蒙上灰紫的颜色。短暂的昏厥尚且不至于让恍惚自己身在何处，脖子上烧灼的痛感让他也无法忽视发生了什么。他与漆黑的恶魔战斗，那个恶魔与这古堡里的其他恶魔不同，既不依靠数量也不依赖蛮力，虽然裹在铠甲里挥舞一把沉重的大剑，动作却丝毫没有被拖累，相反力量与战斗技巧的近乎完美的结合。在这样的战士面前，无论多么细小的失误都是致命的。<br/>对于自己还能醒过来，但丁很是意外，在被黑骑士掐住脖子的时候他以为自己死定了的。他从地上爬起来向下望，这的确还是刚才他与黑骑士战斗的庭院而非住着瞎眼疯狗的地牢，接着他退回来，四周不见恶魔的身影。在身上摸索一番，武器都在，让他越来越虚弱的忧郁之魂也老老实实呆在口袋里。但丁愈发疑惑，一个蒙杜斯派来的恶魔打败了自己却什么都没做，这未免太过反常了。<br/>“难道说蒙杜斯又造出一个瑕疵品吗？”但丁自言自语。<br/>没有多少让他思考的时间，忧郁之魂持续削弱持有者的力量，他必须赶在完全失去力量前用它打开下一道门。<br/>但丁收起那件带有邪恶魔力的金属球，原路返回到来时卧室的门前。在他伸手要去拉开那扇门时，流动着诡异影子的白色屏障再次阻挡了他的去路，一团漆黑的雾从门缝下渗透而出，凝成流动着的野兽的形状。<br/>“喔，坏猫咪，坏猫咪，收好你的尖刺。”<br/>挑衅着恶魔，但丁悄然握住了身后的阿拉斯托。</p><p>喝完最后一瓶啤酒，蕾蒂把注意力转移到了吧台后的柜子上。每一层都零散的摆了几瓶酒，虽然有的瓶子是深色玻璃，但她能看出每瓶酒或多或少都被喝过。她趴在吧台上向前探身，指着其中一瓶：“把那瓶拿给我。”<br/>但丁扭头看了一眼，揪起蕾蒂的后襟：“这位客人，你喝的已经够多了。”<br/>巫女不确定自己有没有喝醉，她还没到能合法饮酒的年纪，顶多在派对上喝些兑了酒的汽水，不过那也已经是一年多以前的事了，自从家里出了变故，她就跟所有认识的人断绝了来往。而现在，至少有一件事她能确定，她需要那瓶酒，需要酒精混进血液里。<br/>“来试试看吧但丁，把你的酒都拿出来，看咱们谁输谁赢。”<br/>突然的拼酒挑战出乎但丁的意料。他松开蕾蒂，无奈地笑着，或许是为了转移她的注意，他提起了一段本不打算跟任何人说的往事。<br/>关于蕾蒂所说的和维吉尔住在一起，两年前的但丁曾以为自己真的过上了那样的生活。那时的他还使用着刻在黑檀木与白象牙上的名字，与一帮佣兵混在一起，甚至有了如同家人的朋友。原本他不该这样放纵自己，在每一个黑暗的角落，每一个无人的小巷，都有恶魔盯着他，伺机而动，但他沉溺于作为人类的生活，总觉得只要自己足够小心就不会出差错。<br/>吉尔维的到来，把但丁从美梦里唤醒了。<br/>那个男人是个彻头彻尾的怪人。每次工作时都穿得西装笔挺，却用绷带把脸遮的严严实实，不使用枪械，以细长的东洋刀作为武器成了他的特色，在他眼里，只要有效率，手段再残忍都无所谓。虽然但丁对他的行事风格和给佣兵们常去的酒馆里带去的血腥味颇具微词，但因为经常一起工作的格鲁不见踪影，但丁不得不与他暂时组成搭档，也因此与他走得很近。<br/>“顺带一提，我们第一次见面就被酒馆里其他人嚷着拼酒。”<br/>“吉尔维……维吉尔？你们认真的？”巫女瓮声笑着，没察觉到自己的吐字已经开始模糊。<br/>但丁从嗡嗡响的冰箱里拿出一瓶未开封的牛奶，蕾蒂在发现自己不接过它就听不到后面的故事时不情不愿地从但丁手里拿走了牛奶。<br/>但丁耸耸肩：“是啊，我还指望靠这事好好嘲笑维吉尔一番呢。唯一遗憾的是……那不是维吉尔。”</p><p>被充满力量的光所守护的台座上有个杯子，台座上雕刻着一段话：对吾出示证明。<br/>对于这座古堡中层出不穷的机关，但丁开始失去耐心了。为什么城堡的主人要把自己家修建的如此繁琐？他不会是一位好客的城主。<br/>直接去拿肯定不行，那层白光就像一层通电的网，在其他地方但丁已经受到过教训了。他拿出之前找到的纯洁之证，这玩意就像是一个封在水晶里的脑子，光是看着就令人心生不祥，究竟是如何与“纯洁”挂上钩但丁就不得而知了。<br/>把纯洁之证放在台座上的空槽里，围绕圣杯的光芒消失了。就在但丁把那个不知是哪道门的钥匙的杯子拿走的一瞬间，一阵轰鸣自他身后传来。那声音让但丁再次出现不好的预感，而他的坏预感向来很准。来时的大门被升起的砖石封堵的密不透风，但这仅仅是个开始。灰蓝的天愈发阴沉，一道紫色的闪电冲破阴云劈下，雷鸣接踵而至，漆黑的骑士再次降临。<br/>但丁手捧圣杯，转身仰望那个击败过他的强大恶魔，亦如他当初倒在自己血泊里那样。<br/>“你一定要用这么夸张的方式登场吗？”恶魔猎人嘲讽着，声音却在颤抖，而这是因为恐惧还是兴奋，但丁自己也不甚明了，或许两者皆有。好运不会降临两次，他换上新得到的伊弗利特，准备迎击。</p><p>牛奶被蕾蒂喝下去大半瓶，脚下是东倒西歪的酒瓶，结果是但丁喝掉了她之前想要的那瓶酒。她现在不是很在意了，在听过吉尔维的故事后，空荡荡的房子就陷入了难熬的死寂。<br/>关于和吉尔维的工作，关于鲍比酒馆里那些佣兵的结局，但丁说得都很模糊，从莫里森那里也许能知道更多，但蕾蒂并不想那么做，因为她经历过和但丁同样的事，也为此被迫放弃了曾经的生活。如果但丁不想说，她会尊重他的选择，如果有一天他想继续找人倾诉的话，她也会在。但是有一个问题，在听完之后她依旧困惑不解。但丁为什么说那个裹满绷带的人不是维吉尔？即使在他看过了吉尔维绷带下的脸。<br/>蕾蒂的这点小心思清楚地写在脸上，但丁喝再多酒都没法忽视。今天他说的已经够多了，在他还自称托尼·雷德格瑞夫时就与他相识的莫里森和恩佐也不会比蕾蒂知道更多，但或许是同命相怜的缘故吧，即使明白不该和人走得太近，他还是忍不住想继续说下去。<br/>总有一天我得把她也赶走吧。但丁这样想着，但在真的那么做之前，他把一个更久之前的事讲给蕾蒂听。<br/>那是在他们还是小孩子时的事了，那时斯巴达还没有离开，伊娃也没有死去，但丁自己就是个普通的小调皮鬼，每天无忧无虑，最大的烦恼也只有哥哥不陪自己玩。<br/>有一天，但丁抱着两把木剑去找哥哥，当时的维吉尔趴在地上用手电筒照沙发底下，想都没想就拒绝了但丁。但丁嘻嘻笑着告诉维吉尔不用找了，他把那本诗集藏起来了，维吉尔和他玩他才说藏到了哪里。<br/>维吉尔没有大发脾气，他什么都没说，从但丁那里拿走了一把剑，径直走出房门。年幼的但丁没想太多，满心欢喜跟着哥哥跑到院子里，有模有样地摆起了架势。<br/>一开始，他们有来有往，按照父亲教的那样挥剑，但丁劲头十足，奋力攻击，维吉尔则一板一眼，不露出任何破绽。过了一会儿，形式开始逆转了。但丁浪费了太多力量，简单直白的攻击大多被维吉尔轻易破解，让他无法从哥哥那里得来一分，他逐渐意识到维吉尔并没有把这当成一场游戏对待，而是一次练习，用以磨炼自己的剑术。<br/>怎么能让你得逞呢！但丁认真起来，如果提到剑术他可不能认输，自己绝对比正在变成书呆子的哥哥厉害。调整好姿势，但丁从更加刁钻的角度发起攻击，想通过出其不意打乱维吉尔的节奏。第一次尝试失败了，维吉尔接住了但丁的剑，但丁并不气馁，立刻展开下一轮攻击。<br/>用上自己所有的技巧，两把木剑碰撞在一起似乎都擦出了火星，两人势均力敌，谁都没占上风。几个回合下来，但丁暴露出他的烦躁。这和他想要的游戏相去甚远，更要命的是，之前的攻守中他完全没考虑自己的体力问题，和其他孩子玩时也不需要顾虑这个，因为他总能在三个回合内取得胜利。<br/>“维吉尔，我不想玩这个了。”但丁近乎抱怨地对哥哥说，已经不在乎输赢了。虽然没什么战斗经验，但维吉尔没有丝毫减缓的攻击和自己发酸的手腕很清楚地告诉了他结果是什么。怀着不同的目的举起剑，从最初但丁就没有胜算。<br/>然而维吉尔并没有停下，之前保留的体力熔铸进他的剑向但丁发起新一轮攻击。但丁被逼的连退数步，勉强躲过几次凛冽的进攻后，他的后背贴到了院子里的老树上。退无可退，眼看维吉尔的剑又一次劈下，但丁急忙架起剑抵挡，那猛烈的攻击震得他手臂发麻。<br/>“我说不想玩了！我认输，我告诉你书藏在哪里！”<br/>保护但丁的木剑向下凹陷成不该有的弧度，他握着剑柄和抵在剑身上的手磨得好像着了火。一直默不作声的维吉尔突然爆发了，他对着但丁的剑快速而狠力地劈砍，毫无保留，根本不给他喘息的机会。<br/>“认输？你竟然说你认输！是你挑起的战斗，现在你又想反悔吗！”<br/>但丁从没见过哥哥这样歇斯底里的样子，他惊愕地睁大眼睛，血液沸腾了一般涌进心脏又迸出，让他每一根神经都战栗。<br/>“维、维吉、”<br/>这不是一场战斗，不该是一场战斗。但丁嘴唇哆嗦着，一句话都说不出来。这怎么会！他从来没想过去和自己的兄弟真的拔刀相向！<br/>又一次重击之下，但丁的剑断了。木头的剑身超出了承受的极限，断成了两半，参差的断面成了无数的尖锥，就在但丁的眼前，仿佛野兽的獠牙要刺进他的血肉里。但丁怔怔地看着自己手中的断剑，另一把完整的剑遮住一束阳光，在他身上投下细长的阴影。<br/>“维吉尔！”<br/>是斯巴达的声音，他终于察觉到了儿子们危险的争斗。<br/>维吉尔的剑顿在半空，他凝视僵站着的但丁，剑的影子将他劈成了两半。</p><p>简直是胡扯。但丁反驳自己脑子里的那个声音，听上去就是他自己的声音。胡说八道！绝不可能是那样！<br/>在经历两次与黑骑士的战斗后，越来越多但丁熟悉的部分重叠到了那个恶魔身上。第一次交手他便因为黑骑士的招式分神，导致自己露出破绽被击败，第二次他发誓不再犯同样的错误，甚至换上了拳套，但那却让但丁愈发的震惊。相比十年前的吉尔维，黑骑士的攻击方式除了略显迟钝，可以说和他记忆中的维吉尔如出一辙。他曾遭遇的吉尔维基本复制了他的父亲和兄长的剑术，但总还是有漏洞，应对不同武器的攻击时他的反应有明显的差距。黑骑士的剑术更为精进，也许因为维吉尔选择坠入魔界让蒙杜斯能够制造出他这样的恶魔，最初但丁是这样猜测的，也许黑骑士就是经过改造的吉尔维，但在使用伊弗利特与他战斗后，但丁发现自己错的离谱。<br/>即使是蒙杜斯也不可能复制的那么完整。无论但丁使用什么武器，黑骑士的攻击都是同样的迅猛而精准，不但如此，在那些只有真正了解维吉尔才会知道的战斗时的微小缺陷都被保留了下来。如果是复制品，如果黑骑士是被制造出来的，怎么可能如此事无巨细。<br/>跳过透明的跳板，但丁终于从高台上拿到了装满水银的水晶球，直觉告诉他这会是下一道门的钥匙。他烦躁地把那盛着剧毒的器皿放进口袋，机关没完没了，比层出不穷的木偶还烦人，而下一道门后又会遭遇什么恶魔，从来都不给但丁一点提示。</p><p>但丁停了下来，他靠着吧台，双眼空洞地盯着头顶慢悠悠旋转的吊扇，摇晃着手中半空的酒瓶，好像陷入了他所描述的那段往事之中。<br/>蕾蒂喝了一口差点被她遗忘的牛奶，温凉的液体却让她感觉愈发干渴。但丁所讲述的故事在蕾蒂一个人类听来似乎有些荒诞，一场发生在传说中的魔剑士家后院的小孩子争斗？这种事可能发生在任何寻常人家里，如果蕾蒂有兄弟姐妹的话，她可能也会因为一些小事和对方大打出手，但在但丁的故事里，他的兄弟是维吉尔。对于斯巴达，蕾蒂的了解仅限于儿时听来的枕边故事，但对于维吉尔，对于一年前他的所作所为她记忆犹新，儿时的那场争斗的结局，似乎不用但丁亲自讲出口她也能猜出个大概。<br/>她用自己的牛奶瓶碰了碰但丁的酒瓶，把但丁唤了回来。他又恢复了往常的样子，仿佛蒙着一层薄薄的雾，将别人拒绝在外，什么都不在乎。那之后的事他没有直接说出结果，但也无意向蕾蒂隐瞒，毕竟是他挑起的话头。他放下酒瓶，扶着自己的右肩，说一桩趣事般告诉蕾蒂：“那之后一周，我的右臂完全抬不起来，天啊……那真是我最丢脸的时候，拧瓶盖都得找人帮忙。”<br/>蕾蒂没有说话，不知道该安慰但丁还是该顺着他假装那没什么大不了。她仿佛看到了那时的画面：已经被击败的但丁茫然地看着他的断剑，年幼的他即将对孪生哥哥心声畏惧。斯巴达的出现令维吉尔暂缓了动作，无论是出于父子的关系还是斯巴达绝对的力量，他一定是尊敬斯巴达的。<br/>他停在两个选择间，要么收手，那只是孩子间有些过界的打闹。要么继续，那不会给他或但丁带来任何好处，即使维护了什么，与相对的伤害比起来都渺小的可笑了。<br/>“不过维吉尔更惨，他被老爸和老妈好一顿骂，晚饭后的甜点都没了。”但丁说着，似乎离开了空荡荡的事务所，“而且啊，本来想甩开我，结果因为我右手动不了，他被勒令在我恢复前照顾我，想离开我一步都不行。” <br/>尾音落下，但丁垂下头，怅然若失。</p><p>红色的大门上雕刻着金色的羊头，门的正中是一个圆形的凹槽，金属的边框上写着：让我瞧瞧封进了月光的宝珠。<br/>但丁拿出刚得到的月光水，那盛着水银的水晶球刚好能嵌入。门后会藏着什么宝物？毕竟开门的钥匙是屠龙之后得来的，至少也该有与之相衬的奖励吧？虽然被击倒的喷火恶龙其实是一副完整的恐龙化石。<br/>随着“咔哒”一声，机关被解开了，但丁推门而入。门后自然没有金灿灿的金币堆成的山，有的只是一个流动着阴冷空气，偌大空荡的厅堂。<br/>大门两侧安插在兽足形状底座上的圆灯散发幽幽的光亮，模糊地描绘出地板上的花纹。但丁警惕着周围，握紧手中的黑檀木和白象牙，食指搭在扳机上，在黑暗中偷袭是恶魔再擅长不过的事了。他安静地向屋内走，一道闪电突然落下，他停下脚步，从天而降的强光照亮了整个房间，暴露了那个伫立于窗边的漆黑身影。<br/>尼洛安杰洛。但丁默念着那个恶魔的名字，第三次见到他竟让恶魔猎人安下心来，他究竟是谁？坠入魔界的维吉尔还是小酒馆里的吉尔维，亦或者是毫不相干的人？这些似乎并不重要了，黑檀木和白象牙收回枪套中，嘴角不自觉地扬起，但丁微笑着摇了摇头，一边走近一边说着：“真是有骨气，我很中意你，待在垃圾场太可惜了。”<br/>黑骑士不做言语，那把和他同样危险的大剑指向靠近的恶魔猎人，像是做出的警告，接着，剑立在他身前，插进地板，让那些花纹留下了永远的裂痕。浑浊却强大的魔力从漆黑的铠甲里倾泻而出，围绕这黑骑士形成了刀刃般凛冽的白色气浪。但丁不得不后退两步，抬起手臂阻挡这股风暴。蓝紫色闪光浮现在风暴的中央，如熊熊燃烧的烈火，黑骑士身处其中，咆哮声如野兽般粗粝。<br/>当一切归于平静，窗外的雷雨依旧。但丁睁开酸涩的眼睛，看到恶魔摘掉了头盔，远处的闪电明灭间描摹出他惨白的脸。<br/>恶魔猎人怔住了，黑骑士的身姿映在他的虹膜上，与只留存于他记忆中的人重叠。<br/>没有空闲让他茫然，也没有时间让他的怒火落入枯木，效命于觉醒的魔界帝王的骑士提起他的大剑，带着杀意袭向主人下令斩杀的半魔。</p><p>不知不觉间，时间已近午夜，但丁提出送蕾蒂回她租住的地方。她点点头，是时候离开了。<br/>贫民区夜里的街道并不安宁。每一个不见光的角落都藏着交易的毒贩和瘾君子，旅店的招牌下则站着抽着廉价香烟的妓女。突然，天降暴雨，斜着倾下的雨瀑冲洗着破旧的柏油马路，把那些属于夜晚的人也一并冲走了。<br/>但丁把大衣盖到头顶，护住蕾蒂，奔跑着躲进了街边一家24小时便利店里。<br/>原本打起瞌睡的店员看到这么两个不速之客，不痛快地白了他们一眼，但是又不敢上前把避雨的他们赶出去，他宁可之后把地板全擦一边也不想招惹危险的人，尤其是那个白头发的男人。<br/>“真倒霉，这可是我开业的第一天啊。”但丁抱怨着，虽然有大衣遮挡，但玻璃门外的大雨还是把他淋得透彻，湿漉漉的头发贴在他的脸上，水顺着颌线流进衣领。<br/>蕾蒂的状况好很多，只是鞋底被浸湿，衣服基本没事。看着为这场意外的雨烦闷的但丁，她总觉得似曾相识，可她从不记得见过但丁淋雨的模样。<br/>她用力去想，在意得像一只爪子在挠她的心，然后她想起来了。那天没在下雨，但丁却说是因为雨，她也想起了那场不存在的雨开始下之前他呢喃着的名字。<br/>……维吉尔。<br/>“你还是希望他会回来吧？”<br/>但丁忙着拧掉衣服里的水，听到蕾蒂的声音，什么都没说。<br/>就像在自说自话，说服自己或是接受最初的想法，蕾蒂望着阴沉的天继续说:“所以一定要是那座房子，即使只有你一个人，因为他知道那里，等他回来便能找到你……”<br/>“我不抱任何希望。”但丁打断蕾蒂，苦笑起来，“如果我能的话，我不该留有希望。可惜我做不到，老爹的血在这事上一点儿忙都帮不上。”<br/>大概是因为湿衣服紧贴在身上，但丁似乎在发抖，他抽了抽鼻子，鼻音加重了。<br/>“我有我的私心，但对他而言，或许已经……”但丁顿了顿，还是说了下去，“或许已经死去才更好吧。”</p><p>第三次与黑骑士战斗，但丁依旧没能占有上风，当他又一次被那把散发着邪恶的大剑压制时，那个名字呼之欲出，可是……究竟是谁？<br/>这一点犹豫的空隙没有被恶魔错过，一支幻影剑擦着他的坚甲刺向但丁。恶魔猎人聚集起魔力，全力挡开黑骑士的剑，恶魔因为这股突然爆发的力量后倾，幻影剑只割断但丁一缕头发，钉在他身后的座椅上，然后消失了。<br/>但丁粗喘着，阿拉斯托剑身的震颤顺着他的手传到大臂，他怀疑那一击让他的骨头都出现了裂痕，但至少有一点他很确定：再这样下去他一定会死在黑骑士的剑下。<br/>这只是蒙杜斯的阴谋。但丁与黑错过机会的黑骑士对峙着，那双猩红的眼睛仿佛深渊，他放缓呼吸，强迫自己冷静下来。维吉尔已经死了。他一定是已经死了，接受这个现实吧，不要怀有那么自私的期待。父亲无法让维吉尔放下剑，蒙杜斯又怎么可能让他拿起？<br/>一声惊雷，两把剑再次碰撞，火花四溅。<br/>维吉尔生来就是那样的人，桀骜不驯，高傲冷酷，为了他所追求的力量，即使要除掉这世上唯一与他血脉相通的弟弟也在所不惜。即使儿时的争斗不足以让但丁明白，当年在特米尼格的塔顶，他的血漫进雨里的时候，他也该承认了。<br/>那不可能是维吉尔。维吉尔绝不会屈服于任何人，无论遭受多少折磨。<br/>属于恶魔的部分逐渐展露，但丁蓝色的眼睛被红色覆盖，如翻滚的岩浆般灼热，手中的阿拉斯加释放出危险的雷电。恶魔猎人挑衅地对黑骑士勾勾手指，声音仿佛融进了砂砾：“来啊，冒牌货，让我告诉你那张脸是个多么错误的选择。”</p><p>“但那只是……”<br/>你的猜测，你选择逃避的另一条路。<br/>蕾蒂的嘴唇动了动，还是放弃说出后面的话。站在旁观者的角度，她又能如何评说这对兄弟呢？一个选择把自己伪装成纯粹的恶魔，另一个则选择相信那副伪装，隔着两张面具，他们坚持着自己的信念，拔剑相向，表演出对彼此的憎恨。蕾蒂无法说自己所见的就是事实，也想不通维吉尔为什么挑起争端，为什么要为了力量让他本该保护的亲人流血，她只是看到一个恶魔在流泪却说那是雨。<br/>如果维吉尔还活着，在魔界挑战害死他和但丁母亲的仇人，没有得到斯巴达的力量的他真的有胜算吗？而如果他落败，那个在传说里集结着恶意的魔界帝王又怎么会轻易放过背叛了恶魔的仇敌，斯巴达的儿子？所以但丁才会认为维吉尔已经死了会更好吧。<br/>越想越是丧气，蕾蒂叹息一声。雨似乎一时半会不会停，她和但丁大概要被困在这里一段时间了。<br/>“希望明天不要感冒，我还有活要干来着，”蕾蒂拍了一把但丁的后背，强打起精神，“你也要好好工作，我月底的伙食可全看你能还我多少钱哦？”<br/>“嗯？哦、哦我知道了。”<br/>没有反过来调侃自己，但丁这一反常态的反应让蕾蒂感到奇怪，她等了片刻，但丁没再说其他的什么，只是看着窗外阴云笼罩的天发呆。<br/>蕾蒂垂下手，目光落在玻璃窗上但丁随着滑落的水珠波动的身影，轻声问：“你在想什么？”<br/>“我在想……”<br/>一个不知能否算作美好的小片段，关于两个孩子不愉快的午后游戏的后续。<br/>但丁躲在他们的房间里，关了灯用被子蒙住脑袋，绑在右臂的绷带隐约可见在底层浸染开的红色，但那点疼痛又算得了什么？他能听到屋外模糊的谈话声，既想去听清，又不敢去听，爸爸和妈妈把维吉尔从他身边拉走，谈了好久好久，直到现在都没有结束。<br/>真是活该！让你那样对待我！但丁忿忿地想，说不定维吉尔在外面已经挨爸爸揍了，最好那样，他也该知道自己有多疼。可是……那又有什么用？维吉尔的剑劈在了他身上，那意味着什么？维吉尔讨厌他吗？憎恨他吗？想到自己的孪生哥哥或许不爱自己，但丁的心脏就揪了起来，胸闷得快要无法呼吸。<br/>漫长的等待随着门被打开的声音戛然而止，背对房门的但丁转过头，门外投射进来的光束前阻隔了一个小小的身影，那是他的哥哥。<br/>光线昏暗，但丁看不清维吉尔的脸，不知道他的眼睛是否泛红，也不知道他是什么样的表情，只看着他走近。<br/>但丁坐起身，叫住了维吉尔，他掀开自己的枕头，那本封面写着大大的V的诗集正静静躺在下面。<br/>“给你。”但丁举起那本诗集，递向维吉尔的方向。<br/>但丁能感觉到自己正被审视，他又向前推了推，固执地不放下左手。过了许久，诗集依旧在但丁的手里，维吉尔推开他的手腕，轻轻的，小心翼翼的抱住了他。<br/>维吉尔的拥抱十分短暂，短到但丁忘了说他原本想说的，比如对不起，比如不要讨厌他。但那个拥抱真的那么短促吗？但丁的额头贴在维吉尔的胸膛上，隔着衬衣感受到他的体温，他的手轻抚这自己的后背，右臂燃烧一般的疼痛似乎熄灭了。只是但丁只字未言。<br/>“睡吧，但丁。”维吉尔悄声说着。他松开环绕着但丁的双臂，拿回了那本诗集。<br/>到最后，谁也没有说出那声“对不起。”回想到这里，但丁嘴角浮现出浅浅的笑意，他告诉蕾蒂：“我只是在想，雨还在下啊。”</p><p>黑骑士如他出现时一样，在黑暗中消逝了，就像其他恶魔那样，化作了虚无。恶魔猎人最终战胜了魔帝派来的骑士，他得到了胜利的喜悦，得到了战胜梦魇的欣喜，终于他不再会受这场被制造出来的噩梦侵扰。<br/>在黑骑士消失的地方坠下了某样东西，闪电照耀出的红色光芒吸引但丁走上前去，蹲下身捡起了它。那是一串项链，镶嵌着罕见红宝石的项链。<br/>被但丁当做护身符一般戴着的项链从他的颈间垂落，那项链与他拿在手中的一模一样。<br/>“维吉尔，但丁，生日快乐！”<br/>但丁的脑海里回响起母亲的声音，尔后是孩子们的欢笑。<br/>雷电间或点燃灰白的天空，而雨依旧未停。</p><p>——TNE END——</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>